The Legend of Zelda: Seek and Revenge
by shadowhao
Summary: Los dos mas grandes peligros que Link a enfrentado se unen en busca de venganza. Mientras que Zelda decide ir a buscarlo. Cap.5. Reencuentros
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

"Hace mucho tiempo….decir que fueron cientos, miles o millones de años es imposible e irrelevante, en una epoca cuya historia era escrita por la sangre de razas muy diferentes entre si, en un tiempo en que las leyendas apenas tomaban forma, existia una historia que destacaba.

Se contaba de una criatura, que habitaba en una extensa tierra que no podia ser poblada por ningun otro ser viviente, se decia que era tan antigua como era posible, que habia visto todo, que tenia un poder incomparable, solo menor al de las diosas. De la leyenda de esa criatura nacieron muchas mas, y todas eran escuchadas por cualquiera como una verdad… y de entre esas historias, una era la que todos conocian: La criatura no solo era poderosa por si misma….sino tambien por la armadura que cubria su monumental cuerpo, se decia que habia sido formada junto con la tierra misma, de la mano de las diosas y hermana de la Trifuerza, y que encerraba la magia para hacer realidad cualquier deseo….."

"Los pasos de un viajero cubierto con una desgastada capa de la cabeza a los pies, resonaban en el desolado paisaje, ningun tipo de vida a la vista, la tierra bajo sus pies era igual de desalentadora, ni siquiera el cielo parecia tener algun cambio, el viajero no sabia en que direccion iba, no habia nada de donde tomar referencia, la tierra, el cielo y el horizonte entre ellos, todo era gris…..vacio…era como un interminable limbo, ni siquiera sabia si pensaba o hablaba…y aun asi algo le decia a donde ir. Durante años, meses, semanas, dias, tal vez solo algunas horas o incluso unos minutos, siguió caminando, poco a poco pudo distinguir una figura entre la nada, al acercarse a ella, la imponente criatura tomo forma ante el y una voz rompio el silencio que anteriormente solo habia sido violado por el sonido de sus pasos.

– Uno mas….no parecen cansarse –

El viajero se extraño de esas palabras, que tal vez no hayan sido dirigidas hacia el, sino mas bien hallan sido un pensamiento solitario. Viendo que era lo unico en tan desolador hambiente, el viajero tomo asiento delante la enorme criatura y tomo la palabra.

– Si eres quien reina esta tierra, solo te pido me permitas descanzar un poco para seguir mi camino –

La criatura lo miro directamente, y lanzo un sonido de burla hacia el aire.

– No digas tonterias, incluso debajo de esa capa puedo ver tu pesada armadura, si deseabas engañarme al menos debias decir algo mas creible –

– Jamas he pretendido engañarte, si uso armadura es porque he escuchado que en estos lugares habita una bestia que a devorado a miles de hombres –

– No te han mentido, yo soy esa bestia de la que te han hablado – la enorme criatura se levanto de su reposo y encaro al viajero, quien no parecia inmutarse en lo mas minimo – es verdad que he devorado a hombres, incluso mujeres y niños, todos ellos venian aquí con la misma idea en la mente, matarme y tomar mi armadura – el viajero siguió en su lugar, impasible – o ahora me diras que no conoces las historias acerca de ella….-

– Algo escuche de camino para aca –

– ¡Lo sabia, seguro escuchaste lo mismo que todos….¡Maten a la bestia y tomen su armadura, asi su deseo se concedera! ….tonterias inventadas por la avaricia de tu clase…no me engañas, tu tambien vienes por lo mismo – nuevamente el viajero siguió impasible – o seguro que a un guerrero como tu, lo han enviado a acabar con el devora hombres -

– No –

– No quieras engañarme, he visto muchos de tu clase –

– Solo vine porque me pregunto¿porque un ser como tu sigue aquí si es que es tan molesto para ti, seguro hay otras tierras donde nadie te moleste –

– Yo he….- la criatura miro a su izquierda, luego a derecha, y asi hacia a todos lados – es verdad¿Por qué no me he marchado? –

– Tal vez incluso tu estas confinado a un espacio y a un tiempo, en el lugar donde te colocaron al ser creado –

– ¿Cómo es que alguien como tu cree conocer esas cosas? –

– No las conosco, solo te lo estoy diciendo porque asi es como lo veo – la criatura lo miro con duda en su expresión, era la primera vez que esa poderosa bestia dudaba de algo – si no estas tranquilo en el tiempo y lugar a tu alrededor¿Por qué no creas tu propio tiempo? –

La imponente bestia penso en lo dicho, y algo nuevo se formo dentro suyo.

– Los siento….los deseos de aquellos que me buscaron….es lo que me mantiene aqui…los siendo correr por mi cuerpo –

Por primera vez desde el inicio de la conversación, tal vez desde hacia mucho tiempo, el viajero se levanto y dejo ver debajo de su capa, cabello blanco al igual que sus ojos, orejas puntiagudas, marcas de color en su rostro, y una pesada armadura cubriendolo casi por completo con una espada sobresaliendo en su espalda. Saco de entre sus cosas un pequeño tambor, y lo golpeo una vez, haciendo que el sonido hiciera eco hasta donde se podia ver.

La criatura, que habia tomado guardia al ver al viajero mostrar su armadura y su espada, se relajo al escuchar ese sonido que era desconocido para sus oidos.

– Crea tu tiempo…crea el tiempo – el viajero comenzo a golpear de nuevo su instrumento, cada golpe aliándose con los anteriores para formar un ritmo.

La criatura de dejo llevar, y siguiendo sus propios deseos, comenzo a bailar junto con los sonidos. Asi siguió por tres dias y tres noches, bailando de un lado a otro, junto con los innumerables deseos de las almas que habian ido a buscarlo……..

Al cuarto dia, la criatura cayo al suelo sin vida…y el viajero se acerco hasta el sacando su espada y quitando la preciada armadura, que pareció absorber el cuerpo de su inmóvil anfitrion.

El viajero tallo con su espada aquella armadura, dandole poco a poco una forma….la de una mascara colorida, con dos enormes ojos amarillos que parecian brillar por momentos.

– Ahora tus poderes han sido sellados, espero que con esto consigas el descanso amigo mio – "

* * *

En un reino de total oscuridad, donde no existe el tiempo ni el espacio, un reino conocido mas bien como una prision, en ese lugar en que parecia solo existir uno.

Un ser que alguna vez se penso todopoderoso, que conquisto un reino y sus alrededores, que podia doblegar a un ejercito con mover su mano……y un ser que fue vencido y aprisionado mayormente por culpa de un solo niño.

Los recuerdos era lo unico que tenia en ese lugar, y estos se repetian en su cabeza una y otra vez ….

" – seguro que tu viste a donde se fueron esas jinetes…. – un niño con un hada, vestido de verde, con una insignificante espada y un escudo de madera, ninguna amenaza para el…..aun asi, el pequeño se lanzo sobre el y su caballo, pero como el suponia fue facil de despachar, con eso pudo seguir su camino en busca de aquella molestia que se hacia llamar princesa "

" – Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes dos, la Trifuerza debe reunirse en una – "

"– Los maldigo Sagas….te maldigo Zelda….y sobre todo…te maldigo Link …..- "

Errores que cometio…y que pudo haber evitado…ahora solo le quedaban los recuerdos, los recuerdos y la promesa de una futura venganza….

– _jejejejejeje…..pobre de ti_ –algo nuevo en ese mundo de oscuridad, otra voz….una voz que no conocia –_ tan poderoso que te creias…y dos niños te vencieron y te encerraron aquí_ –

– Silencio –

– _¿quieres jugar?_-

– Silencio –

– _No seas tan amargado, solo quiero jugar….. _– aquel ser oscuro prefirio guardar silencio, tal vez si lo ignoraba se largaria de alli – _ya se…juguemos a los buenos y a los malos……yo te contare una historia y tu me diras quien es quien_ – el silencio fue de nuevo su respuesta –_ ¿no te gusta ese juego?...entonces ¿te gustaria jugar a salir de aquí? _–

– si pudieras salir, no estarias aquí –

Dos ojos amarillos brillaron enfrente de el sobresaliendo en la oscuridad.

– Vamos, juega conmigo, si lo haces podremos ir a jugar con alguien que conoces….alguien que es muy malo…¿Cómo era su nombre?...o si…L-i-n-k – en ese momento el ser miro directo a los ojos…y una figura colorida los completo, formando una especie de mascara – jejejejejeje, eso te llamo la antencion ¿verdad?...entonces tal vez te lo diga….anda, vamos a jugar Ganondorf –

El gran rey del mal lo penso…….no tenia nada que perder…asi que…¿Por qué no?

– ¿que debo hacer? –

La mascara rio de nuevo, y se abalanzo contra el…..

Un enorme resplandor cubrio el lugar….y en la mente del Rey maligno se formaron imágenes, recuerdos de una batalla….de un niño cabalgando en el bosque….de dos hadas….de un pequeño Deku pidiendole algo…..de una enorme luna…de muchas personas…de cuatro gigantes…..de una pelea contra lo que parecia ser una deidad enfurecida, todo como si hubiera sido el quien lo vivio…..

Después de que el resplandor desaparecio…..aquel imponente Gerudo sobresalida en la oscuridad, con un cambio….una mascara multicolor que parecia servirle de coraza en el pecho….y una energia maligna que hacia palidecer a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

– Empezemos – con decir esto…y con el esfuerzo minimo…simplemente desaparecio.

* * *

Lejos de alli, en un castillo en medio de un pacifico Reino conocido como Hyrule, una princesa contemplaba el atardecer desde su habitación.

Habian pasado ya seis largos años, desde que aquel que solo ella y unos pocos mas podian nombrar como el Héroe del Tiempo se habia marchado, se suponia que solo viajaría un poco, hasta encontrar a una amiga muy querida para el.

Navi, aquella hada que lo habia acompañado en sus aventuras, siempre ayudandolo con sus consejos, nunca dejando su lado, ella se habia marchado en cuanto el peligro habia terminado….e ironicamente….la misma princesa le habia dado la idea de ir a buscarla, ya que el chico parecia deprimido después de eso.

Desde hace bastante tiempo que ella sabia en donde podria encontrarse aquel Hyliano, gracias a algunas piedras y a aun búho con fama de informativo, se habia enterado de un par de historias, y tenia una idea aproximada….pero…¿Cómo pidria ir a buscarlo?...posiblemente el ya tuviera otro reino que salvar…mas aventuras que seguir…incluso tal vez….solo tal vez….. ya tuviera a alguien con quien compartir su vida….Zelda agito su cabeza, tratando de mandar a volar esos pensamientos.

Las cavilaciones de la princesa continuaron por unos minutos mas hasta que pudo ver algo en el cielo…un pequeño resplandor.

– la primera estrella…. – se sentia un poco tonta de creer en esas viejas supersticiones, muy infantil, después de todo ya tenia 14 años, pero aun asi….cerro los ojos y pidio un deseo, el mismo deseo que habia pedido desde hace tiempo, un deseo relacionado con el guerrero que siempre estaba presente en su mente.

En realidad lo hacia mas que nada por costumbre, desde que Link se habia marchado siempre era lo mismo…pero….esta noche habia algo diferente.

Muy diferente en realidad…generalmente las estrellas eran mas grandes…y no zigzagueaban por el cielo…de hecho no se movian de ninguna forma, pero esa pequeña luz parecia moverse hacia ella.

– ya estoy imaginando cosas – parpadeo un par de veces y tallo sus ojos para sacar la imagen de su mente, pero cuando abrio los ojos definitivamente solo pudo asombrarse mas.

La luz ahora parecia estar enfrente de ella, y parecia tener alas….

–Hola su majestad, me alegra verla despues de tanto tiempo–

– N…N…¿Navi? –

* * *

Este es el primer fic de The Legend of Zelda que hago, generalmente solo los leo pero me anime a escribir uno, espero que sea de su agrado jejeje.

Si tienen algun comentario, bueno, para eso esta el boton de aquí abajo jejeje.


	2. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

La princesa se dejo caer sentada al suelo por la sorpresa, enfrente de ella estaba la compañera de batallas de Link...aunque…tal vez era algún espejismo…alguna jugarreta de su mente a causa de la hora…..o probablemente a causa del cansancio ocasionado por pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca del castillo……….. o tal vez incluso por la excesiva cantidad de leche que su guardiana le recomendaba tomar antes de ir a dormir…así que con eso en mente, Zelda hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente….

– no…no…jajajaja….deje de hacer eso…jajajaja…me hace cosquillas – la pequeña luz que Navi despedía se movía de un lado a otro tratando de evitar que la princesa siguiera pinchándole cono si fuera alguna cosa rara.

– si eres tu….¿si eres tu verdad? – pregunto la heredera al trono después de algunos minutos de seguir "torturando" al hada.

– Si...soy yo jajaja….ja – respondió débilmente a causa del anterior "ataque"…..aunque tal vez hubiera preferido eso a lo siguiente, ya que la chica, emocionada por el reencuentro, la aprisiono en un abrazo… -….mmmf..mmf…mmf….-

– ¿eh? – al bajar la mirada se encontró con una luz de color azulado, al parecer luchando por librarse de su agarre…y a pesar de no tener muy en claro si las hadas respiraban (algo de lo que por cierto, yo tampoco estoy seguro jejeje) , opto por la saludable opción de soltarla – lo siento…me emocione un poco –

– esta bien…solo…por favor no lo vuelva a hacer –

– estee….disculpa que te lo pregunte pero….¿que haces aquí? –

– ohh…lo siento jejeje, lo que pasa es que termines con lo que tenia que hacer y decidí volver a Hyrule –

– ¿lo que tenias que hacer? –

– así es, el hecho de pelear con un ejército de criaturas oscuras, de varios monstruos gigantescos y de un hechicero con ansias de poder, lo deja a uno con ganas de visitar parientes y de recorrer el mundo –

– entiendo…. –

– y….bueno aunque me da pena admitirlo, me perdí jejeje...y como el castillo es lo único que reconocí, pues vine esperando no despertarla –

– ¿eh?...oh, no te preocupes, aunque me hubieras despertado me habría alegrado verte –

casi como si estas palabras se lo ordenaran, el hada se desplomo enfrente de ella, que rápidamente la atrapo a media caída - ¿estas bien? –

– si…solo un poco cansada…fue un viaje muy largo –

– creo que lo mejor es que descanses, mañana seguiremos platicando –

Con eso, ambas se recostaron en la cama de la princesa, no sin que esta le asegurara al hada que no resultaría aplastada, algo que al parecer le ocurría frecuentemente cuando dormía cerca del Hyliano.

* * *

_Nubes oscuras opacaban al astro rey, impidiendo que hubiera luz sobre la tierra a la que las diosas le habían concedido su protección……lo único visible era un imponente castillo…que poco a poco se vio rodeado de flamas, por dentro y por fuera._

_Sobre de el, se podían divisar dos figuras; una levitando sobre la tierra lanzando esferas de energía a la segunda…… que las esquivaba y a la vez atacaba con la misma fiereza usando una espada de considerable tamaño, usando las torres mas altas del castillo como su apoyo, y saltando como si las llamas fueran inexistentes…..lo único en común en esos dos seres, era que desprendían un aura maligna como jamás había visto……Y mientras las nubes se hacían cómplices de la escena, lanzando relámpagos que ocasionalmente iluminaban a los combatientes…ambos se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque……_

–_**Princesa………………-**_

_Esa voz…le parecía conocida pero no podía adivinar de quien se trataba …._

– **_Su majestad……. princesa Zelda despierte………-_**

_D…D….¿Des-per-tar?..._

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con una luz que volaba de un lado a otro enfrente de su rostro, aun en medio dormida se levanto con cuidado hasta quedar sentada.

– ¿se encuentra bien?...se le veía muy agitada –

– si…estoy bien…solo, tuve un mal sueño –

– un sueño…o uno de ESOS sueños – dijo una voz diferente desde el lado derecho de su cama.

– no estoy muy segura pero…..¡IMPA! O.O – sobresaltada por la presencia de su guardiana, Zelda casi entro en un estado de taquicardia, a pesar de conocerla desde que tenia memoria, jamás se acostumbraría a las llegadas repentinas de la Sheika – desde…¿desde cuando estas aquí? –

– un poco de tiempo, cuando venia a despertarte me encontré con Navi perdida en los pasillos, la lleve a explorar un poco, y después estuvimos charlando hasta que empezaste a moverte entre sueños –

Si las hadas pudieran sonrojarse, es seguro que Navi lo estaría haciendo en ese momento, y aun así se podía notar una ligera tonalidad de rosa en la luz que emitía – cualquiera pierde un poco de sentido de orientación después de un tiempo en compañía de Link – las tres rieron un poco ante ese comentario.

– ¿y bien?... – la princesa miro a Impa sin entender su pregunta – de que trato ese sueño que te tenia tan agitada –

– pues…..a decir verdad….ya no lo recuerdo bien – ambas la miraron extrañadas – ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?...no me gusta mucho hablar de los sueños -

– de acuerdo…Navi me estaba comentando que tiene planeado ira a visitar el bosque –

– ¿en serio? – la princesa se veía ilusionada, hacia mucho tiempo que quería visitar el famoso bosque y esa podría ser su oportunidad.

– si, hace mucho que no veo a mis viejos amigos, y estoy segura que Link debe estar perdido sin mi jejejeje, casi no puedo esperar para verle la cara – la habitación quedo en silencio - ¿Qué pasa?...¿paso algo malo?... –

– no, todo esta bien…es solo que…. – Navi se acerco a la princesa esperando respuesta –Link salio a buscarte hace algunos años….y …bueno, no hemos sabido mucho de el desde entonces –

La pequeña hada se dejo caer a la cama, tratando de asimilar la situación.

– creo que será mejor que les de privacidad, nos veremos mas tarde – dijo Impa saliendo de la habitación…que quedo en silencio...hasta que Navi lo rompió con una pregunta.

– ¿no le paso nada malo verdad? – la princesa negó con la cabeza - entonces¿me puede decir que paso? –

Zelda asintió, y sentándose cerca de Navi comenzó a contarle como es que Link había estado algo deprimido desde que ella se marcho, también le contó como ella había sido quien le aconsejo que la fuera a buscar, y como es que el partió poco después….tratando de animar un poco al hada, también le contó algunas cosas que pasaron después, como la reacción de Ruto, que de no ser porque el padre de la misma se puso firme con ella tal vez por primera vez, la Zora hubiera declarado guerra con tal de ver regresar al Hyliano….el comentario al parecer tuvo efecto, ya que ambas comenzaron a reír, una recordando el suceso y la otra imaginándolo….

Las horas pasaron y ambas se vieron envueltas en una agradable conversación, compartiendo viejos recuerdos, y poniéndose al tanto de lo acontecido en la vida de la otra….

– de acuerdo…ya se lo que haré, - Zelda la miro esperando respuesta – estoy segura que ese cabeza hueca se metió en algún problema, además, es tan obstinado que no volverá hasta que me encuentre, así que como dice el dicho si Farore no va a la montaña, la montaña ira a Farore (XDD lo siento lo siento, no pude evitarlo XDD) -

La rubia lo pensó por algunos momentos, en realidad para ella no era muy difícil la decisión pero había muchas cosas que poner en su lugar…

– tienes razón….-

– aunque….no se donde pueda estar –

– por eso es que necesitaras a alguien que si lo sepa¿verdad? –

– ¿Cómo? –

– es fácil…yo se donde puede estar, hay varias formas de conseguir información por aquí – por laguna razón a Navi le vino a la mente la imagen de un ave – así que esta decidido, yo iré contigo – la pequeña hada abrió los ojos y la boca hasta donde pudo por la sorpresa.

– p..p..pero…usted…digo yo…digo nosotras…digo su padre…o Impa ….o…. – al parecer una frase completa era difícil o incluso imposible de formar en ese momento.

– eso es claro…si tu quieres – la "biblioteca con alas" como cariñosamente le había llamado Link en alguna ocasión, recupero su compostura.

– por mi no hay ningún problema…pero…¿esta segura?...puede ser muy peligroso –

– no te preocupes, recuerda que soy la princesa del destino, además, técnicamente aun soy una sheika honoraria gracias al entrenamiento que Impa me dio…o me dará….bueno tu me entiendes – es verdad…como era que había dejado pasar ese detalle…las habilidades de un sheika serian muy útiles si algo llegara a pasar.

– ¡de acuerdo!...¡Iremos a buscar a ese terco cabeza de Deku y lo haremos regresar a donde pertenece! – (XDD cabeza de Deku XDD…ejem)

– Saben, no deberían de decidir las cosas tan precipitadamente –

– X.X ¡IMPA! – el segundo casi infarto en un día para la princesa, y el primero para el hada – ¿Cómo?...¿cuando?...¿donde?...-

– por la puerta, hace media hora, aquí mismo donde estoy –

Recuperando su compostura, ambas miraron al suelo al verse descubiertas….eso fue hasta que notaron a la guardiana mas cerca, sosteniendo un sobre.

– Hable con tu padre, y le explique que has estado un poco estresada por tus deberes – la princesa frunció el seño, ya que a pesar de que tanto estudio y diferentes clases de….bueno de clases era duro, no lo eran tanto para ella – así que arregle que fueras a descansar por algún tiempo a una villa cerca del mar –

– pero….. – Impa la interrumpió siguiendo con su discurso.

– y como no puedes ir sin supervisión le dije que no solo iría contigo, sino que llevaría a un pupilo mió para que estuvieras mas segura, así el rey no tendrá que mandar a toda tu escolta - la princesa trato de intervenir pero nuevamente fue interrumpida – tal vez lo conozcas, es buen tipo, a decir verdad mi mejor estudiante – eso si le dolió a Zelda…Impa le había dicho que ella era su mejor estudiante…. – se llama Sheik –

Si claro…seguro algún sujeto sabelotodo que…..¿Sheik?...

Al notar la mirada de duda en el rostro de la rubia y del hada, Impa decidió aclarar lo que sucedía.

– ¿Acaso pensaste que iba dejar que fueras poco preparada?...aunque lograras escabullirte, es seguro que tu padre es capaz de mandar a todo el ejercito de Hyrule a buscarte, así que mientras ustedes van a buscar a Link, yo me encargare de cubrirlas n. -

Ambas chicas frente a ella la miraban como quien ve por primera vez a una Great Fairy…con una mezcla de asombro y respeto….

– Muchas gracias Impa –

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

La búsqueda ya esta decidida, y ahora Zelda y Navi se aventuraran en busca del "cabeza de Deku" XD me gusta ese apodo XD…ejem…

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Hola, que bueno que te agrade la historia. Es verdad lo que dices, lei todo el manga de Majora´s y además el de Ocarina, jejeje, muchas gracias a quien invento los foros jejeje. Te voy a ser sincero, la historia no esta terminada, voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, lo único que tengo listo es un resumen de lo que tengo en mente, no mas de 3 paginas, lo que hago es empezar a elaborar la historia poco a poco, de ese modo puedo mejorar algunos detalles o improvisar un poco, y también me permite aceptar y trabajar con las sugerencias jejejeje. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Zilia K:** Se agradecen los halagos, ayudan mucho a mi autoestima de escritor jejeje, a decir verdad la mayor parte del credito es para el creador del manga, ya que lo único que hice fue acoplarlo a una historia, con algunos toques extras jejeje. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, y nuevamente te agradezco el comentario.

Por ahora me despido, si tienes alguna sugerencia, queja, duda, o comentario, dejen su review jejeje.

Read You Later….


	3. Un grupo imprevisto

"**Un grupo imprevisto"**

Una espada, un escudo, bastantes dagas, un arco, varios tipos de flechas, un libro para entretenerse un poco, su arpa, nueces deku, bombas de humo, varios tipos de explosivos y al menos unas tres mil rupias, lo necesario para cubrir algunos imprevistos, comida, agua……la princesa….ahora vestida como un guerrero sheika suspiro aliviada, agradecia a las diosas el hecho de que Link le hubiera enseñado un hechizo muy simple pero muy util, una mezcla de varias yerbas e incluso un par de viseras de animal, (cosa que la princesa preferia borrar de su memoria) se aplicaba en un pequeño morral, y listo, se le daba una capacidad relativamente ilimitada, ideal para engañar bandidos, y claro, para no cargar con una excesiva cantidad de cosas.

Se encotraban saliendo del laboratorio del lago, lugar al que Impa les insistio ir para equiparse apropiadamente.

Era su segundo dia de viaje…..y ya le parecia demaciado.

El dia anterior habia sido uno de los mas largos, difíciles y cansados de su vida…y estamos hablando de alguien que sobrevivio mientras Ganondorf tomaba Hyrule.

Primero, ir a Kakairo para despistar al Rey y evitar que mandara a medio ejercito a buscarla, de alli Impa habia partido junto con Zelda y Sheik al apartado pero tranquilo lugar que la guardiana habia prometido…….claro que eso parecia, ya que los aparentes acompañantes de la sheika no eran mas que el fruto de un hechizo sabiamente aplicado por la misma, junto con un par de espantapájaros disfrazados….y aunque esos "clones" eran identicos, eran un poco…limitados de inteligencia….o como un niño de la aldea habia dicho sabiamente….raros. Sin embargo eran mas que suficientes para cumplir su cometido.

Después, uno de los viajes mas largos de su vida….parecia como si la planicie de Hyrule creciera con dada paso que daban….

La noche las atrapo…y que noche…a pesar de que al principio agradecio el hecho de que la luz que el hada proporcionaba les hacia posible seguir su camino de noche…rapidamente cambio de parecer……en unas horas fueron atacadas por Stalfos, Wolfos, Stalchids, una manada de Dodongos que al parecer estaba perdida y una criatura a la que Navi solo pudo catalogar como "cosa babosa a la que no me acercare"…afortunadamente lograron escapar gracias a la ayuda de las mas terribles y poderosas criaturas de Hyrule, criaturas a las que ni siquiera el gran Volvagia se atreveria a atacar…..se escondieron entre unos cuccos (Hey…esas gallinas son temibles después de atacarlas un poco XDDD)

Todo esto le basto a Zelda para aprender una valiosa leccion….no importa lo mucho que ayude su luz…jamas viajes con Navi de noche…a las criaturas no les parece nada gracioso el ser despertadas por ella.

El profesor del Lago (vaya nombre jejeje) paso la mitad de la mañana preparando todo el equipo que llevarian y un par de cosas que siendo sinceros prometian ser de gran ayuda, como una ballesta en miniatura, del tamaño justo para colocarse en su brazo y sencilla de utilizar por el mismo, apenas suficiente como para lanzar unas diminutas flechas, nada especial, pero combinado con los conocimientos de los sheika, era bastante practica.

Ahora, con lo necesario para su viaje caminaban tranquilamente, observando como algunas familias se divertían a las orillas del imponente lago, algunos niños jugando a ser héroes, varios de ellos vestidos de verde, algo que no paso de largo para cierta hada.

– prin…eerrrr..sheik …ejem…¿esos niños juegan a ser Link?...se supone que nadie recuerda lo que paso….digo…solo los Sagas y nosotros… -

– jejeje….a decir verdad, ninguno de ellos recuerda eso –

– ¿y entonces? A menos de que alla algun otro héroe que vista de verde, tiene que ser acerca de el…..y debe de ser algo grande – añadio viendo a un sujeto algo pasado de peso vestido con la famosa tunica verde y el gorro….algo que, dicho sea de paso, era bastante perturbador.

– se volvio a ganar un nombre….. – el hada la miro confundida – veras…después de lo que paso….Hyrule parecia en paz, pero algunas de las criaturas que Ganondorf creo sobrevivieron a su muerte y de hecho intentaron atacar el palacio…pero gracias a las diosas Link estaba en el lugar correcto a la hora correcta o en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, según como lo veas……fue la primera vez que lo pude convencer de ir a visitarme al palacio, y de hecho le presente a mi padre…pero fue cuando nos atacaron –

– ¿Qué paso? –

– hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, se encargo de la mayoria de las criaturas antes de que supieran que les paso…..me gustaria que hubieras visto la cara del comandante de la guardia real cuando Link le salvo la vida, habia pasado todo el dia burlandose de que un niño se interesara en las espadas, pero cuando Link despacho a media docena de Dinalfos con un giro de la espada ….tan solo digamos que no lo he visto volver a presumir desde entonces …….para ser sincera, todo eso no fue la gran cosa…yo misma me encargue de un par de bestias cuando nadie veia, y de hecho todo termino tan rapido como empezo, pero para los demas fue algo muy grande, con solo decirte que mi padre casi mando hacer una estatua en honor a Link, jajajajaja, hubieras visto la cara que puso el pobre cuando toda la gente se le quedo viendo esperando que dijera algo –

– jajajaja – la risa de la pequeña hada quedo acallada cuando la pri.,…ejem… Sheik fue a dar al suelo – O.O –

– No es justo…regresaste y ni siquiera te has dignado en visitarme –

– ¿Qué? – Sheik pudo levantarse, y vio lo que ocaciono que cayera al suelo, una cabellera pelirroja estaba sujeta a ella….claro junto con el dueño, o mejor dicho dueña de la misma, quien parecia sollosar entre lo que parecian ser reclamos – ejem…. – su atacante levanto la vista...y después de sostener la mirada por unos segundos (cosa que dicho sea de paso, resulto demaciado incomodo)…..la chica le solto una bofetada de campeonato.

– PERVERTIDO…. – la pelirroja tardo en calmarse un poco, tiempo en cual Sheik siguió impasible….claro…al menos en el exterior.

– " PERO QUE DEM….quien se cree esa niña para abrasarme, tirarme al suelo y luego abofetearme…..es una…" – sin embargo, en orden de mantener su imagen de Sheika, la princesa permanecio impasible incluso durante el golpe….el cual al parecer le habia marcado el rostro, asi que se calmo un poco, y fingiendo la voz como su niñera/maestra/protectora/etc… (XD) le habia enseñado pregunto con una voz monotona - ¿algun motivo para lo que acaba de pasar? –

La pelirroja al parecer se sintio intimidada por el tono y el rostro inmutable del "chico" pero aun asi contesto con algo de vergüenza – esteee…..ejem…disculpa, es que te confundi con alguien mas…..y cuando me di cuenta de que no eras tu…creo que reaccione mal…..pero al menos deben admitir que no se ve a muchos tipos con espada y acompañados por un hada jejejeje….ejem….disculpa –

– ¿Malon? – el hada se habia mantenido al margen, pero al reconocer a la chica se unio a la conversación.

– N…¿Navi?...¿Navi verdad?...si eres tu…..eres el hada que acompañaba a Link –

– hola –

– si tu estas aquí entonces….- el hada nego con la cabeza – ya veo…supongo que eso quiere decir que cambiaste de compañero ¿verdad? –

– o.o¿eh?...¿que quie….? ….oooo….no no no jejejeje, no entiendes, ell…cof cof…el es un viejo amigo de Link, no es mi compañero –

– ¿en serio? – Sheik siguió con la misma expresión neutra – puees…no es por nada pero …. – la chica tomo al hada y le continuo en voz baja – es un poco raro –

– jejeje….si, pero es un gran guerrero, estoy segura que me ayudara a encontrar a Link…. – Navi cubrio su boca al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho y miro a la pelirroja que la miraba sorprendida, detrás de ella vio que Sheik simplemente arqueo un ceja…al viajar con Link se habia dado cuenta de que el Hyliano tenia algo que atraia al sexo opuesto….sea o no de la misma raza….(Navi lucho por mantener fuera de su mente el recuerdo de cuando el pobre guerrero habia sido acosado por una Goron), habia varias chicas que estaban interesadas en el, aunque el chico no se diera cuanta de ello. y precisamente Malon era una de ellas…quien sabe que hará ahora que se entero que estan en la busca de Link…..

– entonces – la pelirroja se levanto – creo que sera mejor no entretenerlos n.n – la pequeña hada la miro atonita…esa no la habia visto venir – mientras mas pronto sigan con su camino, mas rapido traeran a Link de regreso…..ademas tengo mucho que hacer y estoy segura que mi padre debe estar holgazaneando por alli – para cuando dijo eso Malon ya se habia alejado de ellas – mucha suerte –

El hada no entendia…..tal vez se habia equibocado….tal vez Malon no estaba interesada en el rubio….o tal vez la chica maduro en su ausencia…o se conseguio novio…..o ….

– ¿Navi? – la voz de Sheik la saco de sus pensamientos – sera mejor continuar –

– Si…tienes razon – el hada volvio a detenerce al recordar algo – esteee….sabes por donde empezar? –

– el bosque – Navi la miro sin entender – según mis fuentes, Link partio por un camino oculto en el bosque perdido…si mal no recuerdo ese es el lugar por donde se encuentra la entrada del templo que cuida Saria –

– si…si eso es verdad…aunque…el arbol Deku nunca menciono nada hacerca de un camino por el bosque perdido….aunque tampoco menciono mucho del templo….o del bosque perdido en si…..o de porque me enseño tanto sobre casi todo….a decir verdad casi nunca hablaba de nada….pero mejor me callo XP-

– jejeje, ejem…lo que debemos de hacer es dirigirnos al bosque, lo mas seguro es que por alli encontremos una pista de Link –

– entonces asi sera, en marcha –

Poco sabian estas aventureras, que eran observadas a lo lejos.

* * *

Lejos de alli, en una tierra sagrada en la que ninguna criatura malgna, por poderosa que fuera, se atrevia a entrar, cuatro figuras colosales reposaban tranquilamente, esperando el momento en que tal vez serian necesitados nuevamente. 

El lugar era luminoso, lleno de una acogedora calma, ni las nubes parecian distinguir el cielo de la tierra, desplazandose por todos lados en un modo que distaba mucho de ser caótico.

Pero…..rapidamente y sin razon aparente, las nubes se oscurecieron, alertando a los gigantes que algo habia profanado su reino, algo maligno…y a pesar de que el aura que despedia tenia algo que ellos habian dectectado antes en otro intruso…esa aura maligna estaba mas alla de cualquier cosa que conocian.

– ……Que……eres – la voz de uno de los gigantes resono por todo el ahora oscuro y enmarañado paisaje, alertando al intruso, que se hizo presente entre ellos – Quien….eres …. –

Delante de ellos se encontraba un hechicero oscuro, cubierto desde los hombros a los pies en una capa.

– soy solo una visita¿no van a ofrecerme asiento? – a pesar de sus palabras burlonas, el tono de voz de ese ser maligno era amenazador, sanguinario, suficiente para helar la sangre de los cuatro protectores de una tierra que al igual que Hyrule, habia sido vendecida por las diosas.

– …no….eres……bienvenido …. –

– bueno, me ire entonces – el ser se giro y al parecer se preparaba para salir de alli, ya que el lugar volvia a la normalidad – solo una cosa mas, les tengo un mensaje de un viejo amigo – al tiempo que el paisaje volvia a su estado de caos total el ser extendio su mano hacia los gigantes, que se vieron envueltos en energia oscura a la que instintivamente comenzaron a repeler con su propio poder – ustedes nos ayudaran, y esta de mas decir que no tienen opcion – su otra mano salio de debajo de su capa, exponiendo su cuerpo por primera vez….y a un par de ojos que brillaron amenazadoramente, al tiempo en que las defensas de los gigantes caian…y comenzaban una lenta transformación a lo que seria una forma adecuada de servir a su nuevo maestro – jejejejejeje ya casi tenemos todo listo….muy pronto Link….muy pronto –

* * *

En lo profundo del bosque, dos aventureras caminaban sorteando los obstáculos propios del mismo. 

– es raro – la pequeña hada, que hacia unos minutos estaba comodamente acomodada en la cabeza de la princesa (O.o siendo sincero….XD ya no se ni como llamarla, pero ustedes me entienden ¿verdad? XP)

– ¿Qué? –

– generalmente cuando alguien pisa el bosque la mayoria de los kokoris se ponen alerta –

– ¿y? –

– pues que aunque son buenos escondiendose…ya deveria al menos haber visto uno –

Como si estas palabras lo mandaran, las plantas alrededor de sus pies comenzaron a crecer, atrapando a Sheik en un abrazo.

– ¿Qué es esto? –

– no me quiero quedar a averiguarlo – con un rapido movimiento de su daga, la chica se libero fácilmente de las enredaderas.

– Quieto – ambas chicas se giraron a donde provenia la voz, sin embargo, esta parecia venir de todas partes – no se quien eres ni que asuntos tienes en este bosque, pero marchate ahora mismo –

– o.ó oye, quien te crees que eres, solo el gran arbol Deku tiene derecho a decir quien entre y quien no – dijo Navi volando amenazadoramente alrededor de Sheik. (bueno….segun ella era amenanzante, no se ustedes pero yo no me asustaria de una lucecilla voladora XP).

– Navi – la voz ahora contenia mucha sorpresa, y de entre los arbustos salio el atacante un chica de cabello verde un poco mas debajo de los hombros, al parecer de la edad de Zelda y dicho sea de paso, bastante atractiva.

– ¿Quién eres? – la monotona voz de Sheik parecia mas amenazante que el arma que sostenia en posision de ataque.

– no…no puede ser – la sheika bajo su arma al escuchar las palabras de Navi, no estaban llenas de miedo ni nada por el estilo, mas bien alegria contenida y bastante sorpresa – S…¿Saria?...¿eres tu? – Sheik fruncio el seño ante esa pregunta, Navi sabia mejor que nadie que los Kokoris no podian crecer, y la chica que estaba enfrente de ellas estaba ….a falta de otra palabra, bastante "crecidita".

– hola amiga – Navi rapidamente volo hacia la peliverde, volando un par de veces alrededor de ella para luego abrazarla (o al menos abrazar su mejilla XD) – jejeje, tambien te extrañe –

– crei que los kokoris no crecian –

– estee…¿quien eres tu? – nuevamente, de no ser por la imagen que debia mantener, Sheik se hubiera ido al suelo.

– ohh…el es Sheik, es un buen amigo y gran guerrero, ayudo mucho contra Ganondorf –

– ¿en serio?...no lo recuerdo –

– mi pueblo prefiere permanecer en las sombras, y prestar su ayuda desde alli –

– eres un Sheika ….wow….crei que Impa era la ultima –

– soy su alumno –

– y al parecer no hablas mucho verdad jejeje – al ver la expresión plana en el rostro de Sheik, la peliverde se puso un poco nerviosa.

– cambiando de tema….¿que te paso? –

– ejem…bueno…según Rauru necesitaba crecer un poco para poder manejar mi poder como Saga…..y….esto paso –

– O.o……-

– ¿podemos seguir? – a pesar de morirse de curiosidad por dentro, Zelda mantuvo su semblante igual.

– claro, síganme, yo los guiare hasta la aldea …..por cierto….¿a que van a la aldea? –

– buscamos a Link –

– o….creo que tu no lo sabias Navi…pero el –

– Salio a buscarla, lo sabemos, tenemos pistas de donde puede estar, iremos por el – la Saga del bosque se vio sorprendida por un momento, sin embargo, rapidamente sonrio y volvio a la normalidad, siguiendo el camino a la aldea Kokori.

Algunos minutos mas tarde, las tres estaban de frente a un pacifico paisaje, varias casas, enormes arboles, mas de uno con una casa sobre el, un pequeño rio y muchos detalles que le daban al lugar un aspecto casi de cuento de hadas.

Hablando de hadas…habia una que parecia no poder contener la emocion de estar de nuevo en su hogar, Navi volaba de un lado a otro, incluso la luz que despedia parecia variar de color, a pesar de eso, de vez en vez se detenia en seco mirando una especie de tunel, para luego seguir con su alegre inspeccion.

– es igual a como lo recuerdo, tan hermoso como siempre ….-a pesar de sus palabras, Navi bajo la cabeza un poco –

– no te preocupes, te entiendo –

– ¿eh? –

– quieres ir a ver al brote del arbol Deku ¿verdad? –la luz que el hada emitia se torno de un tono rosado – tomare eso como un si, vamos, yo te acompañare –

– no quiero ser molestia –

– no te preocupes, yo tambien tengo algo que hablar con el - el hada sudo frio….si estaba en lo correcto, sabia para que queria hablar. – te molesta quedarte solo por un rato? – Sheik simplemente nego un poco, restandole importancia – como quieras, puedes explorar un poco si gustas, solo ten cuidado con Mido, es un poco desagradable con los extraños – detrás de ella Navi murmuro algo como "lo es todo el tiempo" – volveremos tan pronto como podamos –

– como quieran – Sheik dio un paso hacia atrás y desaparecio de la vista dejando a Saria algo sorprendida, pero se recupero al recordar de quien era alumno.

– bueno, vamos Navi estoy segura que al brote del gran arbol Deku le dara gusto verte –

Mientras ellas dos iban con el arbol, Sheik siguió el consejo de Saria y comenzo a explorar el lugar que tanta curiosidad le habia dado por años, caminando silenciosamente de un lado a otro, sin embargo, despues de un considerable tiempo buscando descubrio decepcionada que no habia ningun Kokori a la vista.

– "donde estaran todos?" –

Un ruido llamo su atención, a lo que rapidamente acudio sin dejar de ocultarse, entre otros motivos, para practicar sus algo oxidadas habilidades.

En una de las casas, en contraste con las demas habia un gran alboroto, varios niños y niñas, todos vestidos de verde, parecian sumamente interesados en algo, nuevamente poniendo en practica lo que su maestra le enseño, se escabullo sin ser vista para averiguar lo que pasaba.

– la encontre fisgoneando por los alrededores, te digo que es mala –

– como puede ser mala un hada –

– ningun hada tiene una luz de ese color –

Sheik miro atentamente la discusión, al parecer todos estaban alrededor de un frasco que contenia una luz de color purpura oscuro, por lo visto era un hada, algo extraña pero hada al fin.

– podrian dejar de hablar como si no estubiera aquí –

Ese comentario tomo por sopresa a la mayoria de los presentes, incluido Sheik…solo habia un hada que se sabia podia hablar…y esa era Navi …ademas…esa voz era…casi como de un chico.

– les dije que podia hablar –

– cualquiera que tenga oidos puede decir eso genio – un par de kokoris rieron ante el comentario del hada purpura – podria alguien sacarme de este frasco? –

– no hasta que sepamos quien eres y de donde vienes –

– la proxima vez que mi hermana y ese cabeza dura de Link me digan que no me aleje…creo que les hare caso –

– ¿dijiste Link? – Sheik aparecio colgado del techo, casi dandole un infarto al hada y a los presentes.

– q…quien eres tu? – uno de los kokori se habia puesto al frente de los demas y sostenia una pequeña espada de un modo extraño – yo, el gran Mido, lider de los kokoris no permito intrusos en mi bosque –

– crei que era el bosque del arbol Deku…o si acaso de Saria – Sheik aterriso suavemente enfrente de Mido, haciendo que este temblara como gelatina, sin embargo dio la vuelta y tomo el frasco – ahora, mencionaste a Link? –

– lo sabia, esa hada es malvada, esta asociada con ese tipo para destruir nuestra aldea –

– Mido –

– S…Saria? –

– quien mas iba a ser? – la peliverde estaba en la entrada y a su lado Navi se veia algo….¿nerviosa? – porque siempre tienes que estar molestando a los que son algo diferentes? –

– pero pero pero –

– nada de peros…..y tu – añadio señalando a Sheik – ven aca y trae ese frasco, hay que interrogar a esa hada – el aludido solo se encogio de hombros, aunque interiormente pensaba lo mandona que era Saria ….al mismo tiempo que Navi pensaba algo similar, solo que con "debe tener que ver con la adolescencia" en mente.

Momentos mas tarde, el grupo se encontraba en la antigua casa de Link.

– muy bien, dinos todo lo que sabes de Link –

– como quieran…..pero pueden dejar de verme asi…actuan comosi nunca hubieran visto a alguien como yo – ante ese comentario Navi inmediatamente giro hacia otro lado, emitiendo una luz de un tono rojizo palido.

– nunca habia visto a un hada como tu…todas las que conosco son…chicas –

– que no conoscas ningun hada macho no quiere decir que no haya, yo soy la prueba…y por cierto, si les interesa, me llamo Tael –

– muy bien Tael, por favor dinos…..¿como conoces a Link? –

– prometen no molestarse cuando lo diga? – las tres asintieron – bueno…ejem…lo conoci cuando le robe algunas cosas – las tres chicas lo miraron con enojo ante eso – hey…lo prometieron…tranquilas…eso es…bueno…creo que sera mejor empezar desde el principio…..-

Tael les conto como fue que el y su hermana eran amigos de un imp, y que a veces por diversión o por necesidad les robaban a los viajeros, tambien les conto lo que paso cuando conocieron a Link, como se separo de su hermana mientras ella trataba de remediar lo que le hicieron y a la vez detener la catastrofe, les conto como Link enfrento gran cantidad de retos para detener a la peligrosa Majora´s Mask y como salvo cientos de vidas en su camino.

– habia escuchado algo de eso...pero crei que eran exageraciones de las piedras gosip (perdon si no se escribe asi jejeje) -

– Entonces…Link a estado en Termina desde entonces? –

– no excactamente, después de salvarnos, partio hacia el oeste por el mar con la ayuda de las piratas Gerudo – el nombre hizo que mas de una sintiera escalofrio – y no lo volvimos a ver sino hasta hace un par de dias…..creo que volvera a partir pronto, me parece que al norte esta vez, en realidad no tengo ni idea, solo se que esta buscando a una amiga –

– e…entonces aun tenemos tiempo –

– si –

– tenemos que alcanzar a Link –

– ¿tenemos? - Navi sudo ante la pregunta de Sheik después del comentario de la peliverde – crei que los kokori no podian salir del bosque –

– no pueden…a menos que el arbol Deku de su permiso….o que sean una Saga semi-inmortal a la que el arbol le dio permiso n.n – Saria respondio como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

– para eso fuiste a hablar con el – Saria asintio – como quieras, al menos tu poder sera util -

– honestamente crei que lo tomarias mal pri….meramente hablando Sheik jejejeje –

– no hay porque tomarlo mal, ella conoce el bosque mejor que nadie, sera util -

– tu nos guiaras a ese lugar llamado Termina –

– porque? – Saria se acerco peligrosamente al frasco

– porque si no lo haces te juro que arrojare este frasco al crater de la montaña de la muerte...contigo adentro –

– asi por las buenas si –

– de acuerdo….nos iremos mañana mismo – la peliverde se detubo – a menos que alguien tengo algo que decir al respecto – los tres negaron rapidamente – eso pense n.n –

A la mañana siguiente, después de una buena noche de descazo, de algunas despedidas, algunos llantos, y un par de amenazas de muerte por parte de Mido hacia Sheik en caso de que algo le pasara a Saria, el ahora grupo de cuatro caminaba por el bosque perdido siguiendo las indicaciones de Tael.

– al menos podrian sacarme de aquí? –

– no, aun no te has ganado nuestra confianza –

– odio a las adolescentes –

– ¬¬ dijiste algo? –

– nada nada –

– oye – Navi se acerco al frasco de Tael, sentandose sobre el corcho – y dime….hay otros como tu en esa tal Termina? –

– porque preguntas? –

– no. 9/9 por nada en especial jejejeje –

El grupo se detuvo en seco por indicaciones de Sheik….frente a lo que parecia ser un pozo natural.

– que pasa? – en vez de responder, la sheika salto y lanzo varias dagas al pozo.

– Oye,. Cuidado con eso –

– shhhhh…..callate, nos van a oir –

– demaciado tarde para eso ¿no creen? – la voz de Sheik hizo que dos figuras salieran del agua. – que hacen ustedes dos aquí? –

– quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi? –

– ¿Ruto? –

– asi es – la princesa de los Zoras tambien habia cambiado un poco, y el hecho de estar vestida le hacia parecer una Hyliana de tinte azul….pero lo que llamo la atención de dos de los presentes fue una chica pelirroja, de aproximadamente la misma estatura y complexión... las miradas de Sheik y Navi se dirigieron a ella..

– lo siento jejeje….ella me atrapo en el lago Hylia y me hizo contarle todo n.nUU –

– Malon…..aunque no me va a gustar su respuesta, diganme que hacen aquí –

– pues que mas, venimos a ayudarles en su busqueda – respondio la Zora radiando autoconfianza.

– yo tenia pensado seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta…pero nos descubrieron jejeje – Sheik miro al cielo con una exprecion que claramente decia "bromean ¿verdad diosas? "

– puede ser muy peligroso, no podemos arriesgarlas –

– vamos Saria, yo tambien soy una Saga y se me defender tan bien o mejor que tu, asi que no me digas que va a ser peligroso –

– y que hay del Rancho? – Navi se unia a Saria en tratar de convencerlas por su bien.

– papa y el señor Ingo lo atenderan, ademas, me meresco un tiempo de descanzo, y …y…y si no me llevan cargaran sobre su conciencia lo que me pueda pasar porque no importa que digan aun asi pienso ir –

– hagan lo que quieran – esa frase parecia que iba a ser muy recurrida en el vocabulario de Sheik.

– entonces esta decidido – la Zora nuevamente hablo por todos – iremos a buscar a Link y lo traeremos aunque sea a rastras –

– que teman las fuerzas malignas….tenemos un pescado gigante – comento Tael desde su frasco.

– ¬¬ que dijiste cosa? –

Navi sudo la gota gorda ante el panorama, una Saga del agua agitando el frasco con su unico guia…..una Saga del bosque tratando de converser a un chica vaquera de quedarse…y un guerrero Sheika que de tanto contenerse ya parecia una bomchu al rojo vivo…y claro…sin olvidarla a ella…la biblioteca con alas……no podia ni imaginar la cara que pondría Link cuando viera a este grupo.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí dejare este capitulo. Me quedo bastante largo ¿verdad? 

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tenia mucho en la cabeza….tanto literal como metafóricamente hablando jejeje.

El grupo ya esta completo y en camino a Termina….pobre de Termina XD….que hara Malon al ver Romani Ranch?….y Ruto al ver el Zora Hall?….que planea Ganondorf?...bueno…esperen para saberlo…..hey..me senti como en esos viejos programas de los 70 XDD…ejem…lo siento…

Bueno, por ahora me despido agradeciendo sus comentarios, espero seguir contando con ellos jejeje, para quejas, dudas o comentarios, para eso esta el boton de alla abajo XD

Read you later


	4. Termina

"**Termina"**

El recien formado grupo ya llevaba varios dias de camino, y en estos momentos se encontraban con un panorama que a la mayoria no le causaba confianza.

– ¿seguro que es por aquí? – la princesa de los zora estaba inclinada al borde de un enorme abismo, el fondo de este no se alcanzaba a distinguir y solo se podia ver una perpetua oscuridad.

– claro que estoy seguro – el guia oficial de la busqueda de Link…quien por cierto, seguia encerrado en un frasco, se notaba aburrido de escuchar la misma pregunta por millonésima vez.

– ¿quieres decir que debemos saltar? –

– asi es –

Malon miro con detenimiento hacia abajo y encontro una pequeña roca que levanto.

– ¿para que es eso? – Saria miraba confundida a la pelirroja.

– solo curiosidad, quiero ver que tan profundo es esto –

– es una buena idea – la monotona voz de Sheik sono detrás de ellas – asi sabremos a que atenernos –

–de acuerdo, veamos que tan profundo es –

– permiteme – Ruto tomo la roca y la dejo caer, todos guardaron silencio, esperando escuchar el sonido de la roca golpeando el fondo……

– o.o –

–…..-

– o.oUU –

Al cabo de 10 minutos, estaba claro que no iban a escuchar nada…y el silencio fue roto por un…

– ACASO QUIERES QUE NOS MATEMOS IMITACION DE HADA – dijo la pricesa zora agitando la botella de Tael.

– que alguien traquilize al atun –

– VUELVEME A LLAMAR ATUN Y TERMINARE TUS DIAS AQUÍ MISMO –

– Tranquilizate Ruto, no ganas nada con enfadarte –

– de cualquier forma…supongo que debemos encontrar otra forma de bajar –

– solo hay una forma de hacerlo – dijo sheik mirando al grupo.

– o.o –

– ….-

– NO VALES NI EL FRASCO EN EL QUE ESTAS –

– lo digo de nuevo, callen al atun gigante –

Después de algunos segundos de silencio (por favor pongan a parte la discusión entre el atun ejem….entre la princesa de los Zoras y Tael) la voz de Saria volvio a escucharse…y la de Malon…y la de Navi…y la de los que anteriormente discutian…de hecho, parecian un coro de voces que decian juntas…..

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –

– mantengan la calma –

– ¬¬ nos empujaste y estamos cayendo entre la oscuridad…como quieres que mantengamos la calma –

– no es para tanto, les aseguro que estaremos bien –

– tu callate cosa –

– deja de llamarme asi ¬¬ -

Durante unos instantes, la caida siguió en la penumbra, sin embargo, poco a poco el ambiente fue cambiando, hasta que a su alrededor se podian ver varias figuras luminosas, entre ellas distinguian lo que parecian caras y algunos circulos con numeros (se daran cuenta, que esta parte es el inicio de Majora´s Mask, en la caida antes de que Link se convierte en Deku….ejem…lamento el spoiler a los que no lo hallan jugado XP).

Después de lo que parecio ser una eternidad, sintieron como si el suelo hubiera aparecido de ningun lado y sucedió lo que tenia que suceder…

– auch….. – dijo Saria en una posición un tanto incomoda.

– ¿Quién tiene su pie en mi cara? –

– lo siento Ruto –

– mmfmmmmfmmmf…. – Traducción: quítense de encima.

– perdon Navi –

– esteee….estoy agarrando algo y no se que es –

– ¿la expresión "donde la espalda pierde su nombre" te dice algo? – dijo Sheik en modo monotono.

– o/o lo siento – respondio una avergonzada cowgirl levantandose de golpe …y dicho sea de paso, mandando a los demas a otra mala situación.

– para la próxima avisa – dijo Ruto en una posición que hoy en dia no seria recomendada por ningun doctor.

Después de levantarse y ver si seguian completos, miraron a su alrededor, era un lugar con un toque de misterio, algo asi como una cueva con una puerta, una pequeña charca casi en el centro, una especie de flor cerca de ella y un rayo de luz que bajaba de algun lugar y le daba la iluminación al lugar y que formaba de alguna forma el símbolo de la trifuerza.

Al examinar el lugar, Navi se dio cuenta de algo..

– ¿Dónde esta Tael? –

La pregunta de la pequeña hada los trajo a la realidad, y observaron de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar al aludido….

– apuesto a que esa rata disfrazada de hada se escapo o.ó –

– no creo¿A dónde iria? –

Entonces Sheik noto algo en la charca..y un pequeño fulgor purpura…

– soltaste el frasco en la caida –

– o.oU ¿ en serio – Ruto miro a donde el encapuchado le señalo con un movimiento de la cabeza….encontrando que al meter la mano pudo sacar a su unico guia, que no tenia una buena expresión.

– ¿ya te mencione que odio estar en este frasco? –

– ya te lo dije, no saldras hasta que ganes nuestra confianza –

– con todo respeto princesa Ruto – dijo Navi volando en medio de la zora y el frasco – pero creo que ya hizo suficiente como para que confiemos en el –

– tu confias en el, yo no-

– Navi tiene razon, mejor seria soltarlo – dijo Saria – ademas, ella tiene un muy buen juicio hacia las personas– Navi puso su mejor cara de "yo no he pecado nunca" (U¬¬ supongamos que pueden ver su expresión y no solo la luz a la que ambos juegos del N64 nos acostumbraron XD)

– ¿Cómo saben que no nos esta engañando? –

– no lo sabemos, por eso se llama confiar en el, mejor dejalo salir – señalo Malon uniendose a la discusión.

– ¿y tu que opinas Sheika? –

– dejalo salir –

– cinco contra uno, pierdes Atun –

– un paso en falso y te encerrare de nuevo, y la proxima vez sera en una bolsa llena de bombas – dijo la princesa soltando al hada púrpura, quien inmediatamente volo un poco para estirar las alas…o para ufanarse de estar libre.

– ah..y antes que lo olvide – dijo volando hacia Ruto y elevando su brillo repentinamente, deslumbrándola – no me digas cosa –

– x.x te agarro y te mueres –

– Tael, ya basta, mejor muestranos el camino –

– de acuerdo….por cierto ejem….gracias por…ya sabes…ayudarme a salir – dijo Tael desviando la mirada.

– no hay problema – respondio el hada emitiendo una luz rosa palido.

Sheik no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su parcialmente enmascarado rostro, seguramente Link se burlaria un poco del hada si la veia comportase asi…

– " eso es si…no ha cambiado mucho" – la princesa aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió al grupo, que ya habia abierto la puerta.

La siguiente parte del viaje fue un poco bizarra, se encontraron con una "habitación" en la que habia varias flores iguales a la que vieron antes, varias plataformas y un enorme abismo.

Con la ayuda del longshot de Sheik y los arboles, pudieron llegar de uno por uno al otro lado, encontrándose con un retorcido arbol que tenia un inquietante parecido a un Deku…después de esta habitación siguieron su camino por un pasillo retorcido y llegaron a otra puerta…al abrirla, se encontraron con algo que les sorprendio a sobremanera.

– que rayos –

– extraño –

– es….¿que es? –

Tael volo frente al grupo y aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención.

– bienvenidos, al interior de la torre del reloj –

El panorama frente a ellos era algo que jamas habian presenciado antes estaban en un espacio enorme, fácilmente comparable con el interior del castillo, habia ruedas de metal dentadas que giraban enlazándose unas con otras y un canal que servia para hacer funcionar un molino de agua, que al parecer era el que hacia funcionar todo en ese lugar ( tengamos en cuenta que en Hyrule no habia relojes mecanicos ni algo parecido….si alguien vio uno dentro del juego o manga favor de avisarme XD).

– este lugar es muy extraño – dijo Malon mirando alrededor.

– o-o esas cosas me ponen un poco nerviosa – señalo Navi mirando los engranajes

– no te preocupes, no hacen nada – respondio Tael acercandose al hada.

– ….¿seguro? –

– claro he estado aquí muchas veces –

– de acuerdo –

– oigan, ustedes dos dejen de estar coqueteando, recuerden que aun tenemos a un cabeza dura que encontrar – dijo la saga del bosque, haciendo con esto que las luces que ambas hadas emitian se tornara rojo intenso y que se alejaran un poco el uno del otro.

– u/u no estaba coqueteando-

– ejem…si, lo que dijo ella –

– como digan ¬u¬ -

– quita esa cara…A…T…U…N –

– …….DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI –

Los demas decidieron no prestar atención a esa escena infantil y subieron por unas escaleras que los llevaron a un lugar mas pequeño, con enorme puerta y una delgada columna metalica.

– ¿ahora hacia adonde? –

– solo siganme, de aquí mejor podremos ir con Kafei o al rancho Romani estoy seguro que por alli nos daran algun dato de Link –

– tu eres el guia –

El grupo abrio la puerta, y se encontraron con algo que los sorprendio aun mas…

– ¿un pueblo? – pregunto Sheik.

– pero…pero si estabamos en el bosque…luego en una caverna…y ahora en un pueblo….. - señalo Navi.

– miren alla – dijo Saria haciendo que los demas miraran hacia arriba, encontrandose con que el lugar de donde habian salido era una enorme torre con algo en uno de sus lados – dijiste algo de…la torre del reloj…¿esto es? –

–si, la torre del reloj en el centro de Clock Town¿nunca habian visto una? –

– jamas….esperen un momento – dijo Navi volando hasta la cima.

– ¿Qué le pasa? –

– supongo que penso lo mismo que yo – respondio Sheik.- ya regresa –

– e…este lugar….no hay nada que indique que estabamos en el bosque perdido, no hay nada que reconosca…no se donde podremos estar…-

– ya se los dije, no se preocuen, yo soy su guia y no los dejare aquí solos a su suerte –

Mientras que Tael les explicaba brevemente el hecho de que en Termina jamas se habia escuchado nada acerca de Hyrule, el hada vio una cara familiar.

– Kafei –

– ¿eh? – el joven se giro hacia donde provenia la voz, era un tipo de cabello azul, un poco mas alto que Sheik. - ¿Tael? …– pregunto acercandose al grupo – ¿Dónde estabas? Tu hermana te a estado buscando por todo lados. –

– es una, ejem…larga historia –

– ¿Quiénes son ellos?...jamas los habia visto por aquí –

– o si, ejem…ellos son unos amigos que estoy ayudando – respondio para luego volar de uno en uno mientras decia sus nombres – ella es Malon, Saria, Ruto, Sheik, y por supuesto …Navi – finalizo señalando con orgullo a la aludida.

– O.O ¿Dijiste Navi?...¿la Navi? –

– correcto –

– wow…..encantado de conocerte …digo conocerlas – dijo mirandolos detenidamente –momento…¿Saria?...¿Ruto?...¿Malon?...esos nombres…..pero claro, ustedes deben ser amigas de Link –

– s-si, somos amigas de Link, pero….¿como lo sabes¿tu lo concoes? - pregunto la pelirroja.

– claro, es mi padrino de bodas y tabmien de mi pequeña hija – ( jejeje, perdon, no pude evitar poner ese detalle, solo que siempre he pensado que es algo que podrian hacer, con eso de que Link influye tanto en la union de esa pareja XD)

– ¿padrino? –

– no lo imagino de padrino –

– esteee….¿ y tu quien eres? – pregunto el peliazul después de escuchar la voz de Sheik.

– un amigo –

– oh….ejem...entiendo ….-

– estamos buscando a Link¿sabes donde esta? -

– ¿Link?...o si Link jejeje, perdon .- al parecer Kafei estaba algo intimidado por la exprecion inerte de la sheika – a juzgar por la hora...creo que debe estar en el cañón Ikana, aunque si se apresuran puede que lo alcancen en el rancho, creo que le prometio a Romani que la ayudaria con algunas cosas –

– Genial…porque siempre tiene que estar moviendose –

– hey, tu sabes como es el, le gusta ir a pelear con los guardias del castillo –

– ¿guardias del castillo? –

– si, algunos espiritus que rondan por las ruinas del antiguo castillo de Ikana, el va de vez en cuando a practicar con su espada –

– entiendo –

– U¬¬ sigo diciendo que es raro – dijo la saga en voz baja después de la respuesta tan simple de Sheik.

– te escuche Saria –

– eeep –

(Mala onomatopeya lo se XDD, pero asi ponen en el manga cuando alguien se sorprende jejeje)

– sera mejor que se apresuren si quieren alcanzarlo en el racho, yo tengo que ir a la posada, tenemos mucho trabajo últimamente – dijo empezando a caminar – asegúrense de pasar por aquí, a Anju y a Cremia les encantara conocerlos –

– jejeje, seguro que ya va tarde – señalo Tael al ver al chico corriendo.

– ¿Cremia? –

– sep, su hija, le pusieron asi por la mejor amiga de Anju, de hecho la vamos a conocer pronto, debemos de ir con ella para ver si encontramos a Link –

– tienes razon, vamos –

El grupo salio de Clock Town, no sin antes convencer a un guardia de que estarian seguros afuera…

– ¿por donde esta Ikana? – pregunto la Sheika una vez afuera.

– al este…pero primero hay que ir a otro lado –

– mejor separarnos –

– ¿Por qué? –

– uno, tengo curiosidad de ver esos guardias, dos, lo encontraremos mas rapido asi – pero luego agrego mentalmente – "tres. quiero verlo" -

– bueno, como quieras, pero….¿quien ira a donde? –

– ustedes al rancho, yo al cañón –

– ¿tu solo? –

– – miren – dijo señalando a una montaña parecida a un cactus que sobresalia en el horizonte, - parece un desierto, y puede ser peligroso, mas facil asi, no me estorban –

– oye, yo soy una Saga del Agua, y soy muy buena peleando –

– yo tambien se defenderme bien – dijo Saria.

– ¿que parte de desierto no entendieron? – ambas chicas no parecian querer seder – sus poderes se basan en el agua y las plantas….no creo que halla mucho de eso por alla –

– o.oU –

– u.uU –

– saben, el tiene un buen punto –

– callate Navi –

– vamos, esperen en el rancho Romani, ire tan pronto como pueda –

– haz lo que quieras – dijo la princesa Zora dandole la espalda.

– cuidalas Navi, no dejes que se maten entre si – finalizo para luego desvanecerse con la ayuda de una Deku nut antes de que alguien pudiera protestar.

– jejeje -

* * *

Lejos de alli, en una habitación oscura, un ser maligno miraba al grupo a través de una esfera. 

– espero que la princesita no me descepcione, deben encontrar a Link pronto –

– _jejejejejeje, cuando lo encuentren podremos empezar nuestro juego _– respondio una voz que parecia resonar en toda la habitación.

– tienes razon – dijo Ganondorf levantándose de su trono y yendo a una ventana – una vez que esten juntos, estoy seguro que querrán jugar con nosotros, después de todo…nunca pueden evitar luchar por su hogar –

A través de la ventana, se puede ver la planicie de Hyrule, la siempre verde vegetación que lo adornaba ahora no tenia vida, las nubes solo dejaban pasar una pequeña cantidad de luz, que en vez de ayudar al paisaje, le daba una apariencia desgarradora, la montaña de la muerte parecia estar enfurecida, y por todo el pueblo bajo la ventana se podian ver a una innumerable cantidad de Poes que vagaban buscando vidas que eliminar…..ahora se podia ver…que Ganondorf estaba en el castillo.

– el resto de los Sagas encerrados, la familia real cautiva, y claro…tu…mi pequeño As bajo la manga –

Una figura encadenada a la pared miro al ser maligno con odio.

– no importa lo que hagas…nunca ganaras –

– tsk tsk tsk..pero Impa, no seas tan desagradecida, te voy a hacer un gran favor, podras ver a tu querida protegida muy pronto –

– no me interesa lo que digas –

– eso dices ahora pero…. – los ojos de su pecho brillaron con enorme intensidad, haciendo que la sheika se convulsionara y gritara de dolor – veras que las opiniones cambian mucho, ademas, las sombras siempre deben estar del lado del mal, y tu mi querida amiga…._eres la saga de las sombras jejejejejeje _–

La Sheika dejo de moverse, y el hechicero chasqueo los dedos…haciendo que las cadenas se soltaran.

– tiene usted razon…mi amo –

* * *

El camino habia sido relativamente corto, sin embargo al grupo le habia tomado un par de horas llegar a la entrada del rancho. 

– el hogar de la mejor leche del mundo la Chateau Romani – dijo Malon leyendo un enorme cartel -….si como no, eso es porque no conocen la delicia que es la leche Lon Lon –

– tranquila Malon jejeje –

– este lugar es…bonito – pero luego la Saga del agua agrego rapidamente al ver la expresión del rostro de la cowgirl – pero no tanto como Lon Lon jejeje –

– pues vere si son tan buenos como di…. – Malon fue interrumpida por un relincho que reconoceria en cualquier lugar – Epona….Epona…… -

– ¿Epona?...¿el caballo de Link? – la pelirroja no contesto, sino que comenzo a cantar una hermosa tonada en voz alta, que fue respondida por otro relincho – wow –

Al principio no paso nada, pero luego escuchar unos trotes, y al poco tiempo, la conocida yegua de crin albina se acerco a ellos, mas específicamente a la chica que inmediatamente reconocio.

– Epona ….. hola pequeña – dijo abrazando a la yegua – bueno…ya no tan pequeña…oye, porque tienes espuma encima …no me digas que aun sigues escapando a la hora del baño – la yegua relincho felizmente en respuesta.

– tu la llamaste Malon –

– Epona…Epona¿Dónde estas? –

– ¿quien es esa? –

– es Romani … -

– Epona.. – la chica se acerco al grupo, que se quedo bastante sorprendido al ver la similitud entre las pelirrojas - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

* * *

En otra parte, mas precisamente en el cañon Ikana, Sheik no la pasaba tan bien como sus compañeras. 

– que demonios, acabo con uno y aparecer dos mas –

La princesa (o guerrero sheika…o guerrera Sheika…o como decidan llamarlo…o llamarla XDD) se veia en gran desventaja, llevaba 6 Garos destruidos y aun habia algunos mas, podria enfrentarse a uno, a dos, quizas hasta a cuatro, pero la habian emboscado y no sabia si saldria de esta…

– ahhhhh – uno de los Garos logro darle un golpe que la mando a volar hasta una de las paredes del cañon…los demas la rodearon – " demonios…no podre ganar….voy a morir…no volvere a ver a mis amigos..a mi familia…a Impa….y tampoco a…." –

Los Garos se lanzaron en su contra…. quien solo pudo cerrar al ver a una figura encapuchada aterrizar frente a ella.

– ya les habia dicho que no atacaran a las personas -

Lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido de el choque de metales…y abrio los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a la figura encapuchada cortar verticalmente al ultimo Garo, destrozando las dos espadas que este sostenia para intentar protegerse.

– ¿estas bien? –

–….¿Link? –

* * *

Hola de nuevo, aquí de nuevo Shadow con otro capitulo jejeje. 

Como ven el grupo ya llego a Termina, y ni tardos ni perezosos han comenzado rapidamente a buscar su objetivo. Malon y las demas han encontrado a Epona y a Romani, y al parecer la princesa ya a encontrado a Link wow…¿eso significa que la aventura termino? Ja, pues no, aun falta mucho, especialmente ahora que Ganondorf se apodero de Hyrule, de nuevo…ejem…Ganondorf + poder de Majora + Guardianes de Termina + guardianes de Hyrule igual a Problemas.

Les agradesco mucho a todos los que han leido esta historia, especialmente a los que se han apiadado y han dejado review XD.

Por ahora me despido, pero ya saben, si tienen quejas, dudas, sugerencias o peticiones, pues para eso es el tan afamado boton jejeje.

Read You later.


	5. Reencuentros

"**Reencuentros"**

Una carreta se desplazaba velozmente por los alrededores de Clock Town, agitándose estrepitosamente en su trayecto debido a la desesperación con la que su conductora la guiaba, rogando a las diosas que la estructura de madera resistiera lo suficiente.

La joven pelirroja no parecía prestar atención a sus alrededores, lo único que tenia en mente era llevar el mensaje a su destino, era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que le había sucedido no hace mucho….los recuerdos del evento regresaron a su mente.

_**Flash Back**_

Una carreta con una vaca pintada en la lona se encontraba saliendo de los terrenos pantanosos al sur de Clock Town después de una mañana de entregas. Hace unos años, el comercio en esa parte de Termina era imposible, debido a las aguas venenosas y a la agresiva tribu Deku, sin embargo, gracias a que Link reanimo el antiguo templo todo había cambiado, los Dekus ahora comerciaban con las demás razas, y se habían vuelto muy apegados a la leche del Rancho Romani.

La joven Cremia, quien era una de las encargadas de dicho lugar, se encontraba sobre la carreta disfrutando del tiempo de descanso con el que disponía, los restos de su almuerzo reposaban en una esquina, y ella se encontraba en ese momento entre la realidad y el sueño en el que uno no sabe bien si pasan segundos u horas..

Sin embargo, su pacifico descanso fue interrumpido cuando un atronador bramido rompió el relativo silencio del lugar seguido del golpe seco que indicaba que algo había caído a su lado.

– QUE DEM….. – una mano cubrió rápidamente su boca, y la joven pelirroja comenzó a tratar de safarse.

– no quiero hacerte daño, pero si gritas a las dos nos ira mal – el tono desesperado y cansado de su atacante, así como el recuerdo de ese gruñido la hicieron cesar su lucha – bien…ahora, voy a soltarte, y no vas a levantar la voz ¿entiendes? –

La joven asintió y giro para ver a su atacante, y al hacerlo estuvo a punto de volver a gritar, por su color de cabello, por los rasgos de su rostro, por su figura, por la ropa que traía puesta y por el tono bronceado de piel, se podía dar una idea de con quien trataba – e..¿eres una pirata? –

– ¿Pirata?...¿bromeas cierto?... – pregunto la morena frunciendo el ceño.

– seguro que quieres robar la Chateau, con la fama del rancho Romani seguro que la vendes a algún desalmando por un buen precio –

– mira, no se ni que es la Chateau y no me importa saberlo, lo que necesito es pedirte un favor –

– ¿un favor?...¿porque una pirata necesitaría que yo le hiciera un favor?-

– u.ú no soy pirata, y no te pediría un favor de no estar desesperada – el bramido se escucho de nuevo, al parecer mas cerca – ves lo que digo?...mira, por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito que esto llegue a manos de un tal Kafei – dijo entregándole una carta sellada con cera roja.

– ¿a Kafei?...-

– necesito que el se la de a alguien, solo dile que Link debe tenerla –

– ¿Cómo conoces a Link?... – pregunto la pelirroja mirando el sobre y observando detenidamente el símbolo grabado en la cera, un símbolo que recordaba de algun lugar, era un escudo de armas en el cual predominaban tres triángulos alineados para formar otro mayor.

– ¿sabes quien es? …..-.-U ese niño siempre de casanova..ejem.…..eso no importa, si lo conoces entonces entrégaselo directamente – el bramido se escucho otra vez, aun mas cerca.

– supongo que eso es lo que te esta siguiendo……vamos, mis caballos son los mas veloces, seguro que podremos llegar y podras darsela personalmente –

– …. ….no puedo…a mi es a quien siguen…si voy contigo te convertirás en un blanco y tal vez nos atrapen antes de que entreguemos la carta….pero si voy por otro lado, los despistaremos –

– pero te atraparan –

– ….no, soy muy buena escapando – finalizo saltando a un árbol cercano – solo asegúrate que la carta llegue a las manos de ese cabeza hueca –

La pelirroja quedo pensativa por un segundo, mirando a la peculiar mensajera saltar de árbol en árbol hasta perderse de vista……pero su mente fue traida de vuelta a la realidad al escuchar de nuevo el bramido, seguido por un grito que inmediatamente reconocio.

– debo darme prisa –

_**Fin de flash back**_

_**

* * *

**_  
El tiempo parecio congelarse por instantes en el momento en que el nombre del Hyliano dejo sus labios, el aludido la miraba con algo de duda, como tratando de convencerse si era verdad o no.

– She….¿Zelda? –

La princesa abrio los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre, la voz…esa voz….había cambiado mucho, pero era en escencia la misma, trato de responder, pero encontro que sus fuerzas se habian drenado por completo, levanto un poco la vista y vio como la mirada del encapuchado frente a ella mostraba preocupación, después de eso, todo comenzo a volverse borroso, dejo de distinguir formas, dejo de distinguir colores, le parecia escuchar que alguien la llamaba, pero incluso los sonidos dejaron de ser claros, ya ni siquiera se dio cuenta si aun estaba consiente, lo unico que importaba es que se sentia muy cansada, y necesitaba recostarse……..despues de eso, solo supo que su mundo se volvia negro…..

* * *

_El desolado paisaje de la una vez hermosa tierra de Hyrule destellaba gracias a la ondulante luz de las llamas que envolvian al alguna vez imponente castillo, ahora hecho ruinas, cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue un legado para su pueblo._

_El silencio era total, ni el viento se atrevia a romper el depresivo ambiente, solamente la presencia de dos imponentes figuras rompia la lastimera armonia de la zona._

_Uno de ellos, a varios metros sobre la tierra, exento de las leyes que a todo mantienen en la tierra, sus manos brillando amenazadoramente mientras observaba desafiante a la segunda figura, que se encontraba en el suelo alguna vez fértil, manteniendo en sus manos una espada con dos cuchillas en forma de espiral._

_Un relámpago rompio la monotonía del paisaje, seguido de su gran estruendo, aun asi luciendo timido ante la tension entre ambos combatientes._

_El primero levanto sus manos y lanzo el brillo de sus manos, el segundo giro sobre si mismo y desvaneció la misma y saltando hacia su oponente…._

_Pero ambos se detuvieron de golpe, a la vez que en los alrededores se comenzaba a escuchar una tonada, tranquila, melodiosa, solemne, suficiente para que incluso aquel desolado paisaje pareciera tranquilo._

_Ambos comenzaron a agitarse al parecer de dolor, mientras que sus rostros brotaba una luz que lleno por completo el paisaje_

………

…………………

* * *

La princesa abrio los ojos y se encontro con un techo desconocido, al recordar lo ultimo que vio antes de colapsar se levanto de golpe, ignorando con algo de esfuerzo el repentino mareo.

– ¿Dónde estoy?... –

– En la posada Ikana, te traje aquí cuando te desmayaste, que bueno que estas despierta, me preocupaste un poco –

La voz la congelo, había cambiado un poco, pero en escencia era exactamente la misma, giro la cabeza para encarar al dueño de la voz, y nuevamente se congelo, el cabello algo desordenado….la misma mirada……..

– L…¿Link?...- el joven parecio sorprenderse un poco, y la miro durante unos segundos, con una exprecion de duda….para luego cambiarla a una de total sorpresa.

– Z….Zelda….- la joven se encontro atrapada en un abrazo que rapidamente correspondió – no sabes la alegria que me da verte …. – el joven se retiro un poco - ¿si eres Zelda verdad? –

– ………… - la princesa pestañeo un par de veces procesando la pregunta - ………- pasados unos segundos, hizo algo que tomo por sorpresa al rubio …..comenzo a reir, - jajajajajajajaja ….. – bastante fuerte dicho sea de paso.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

– jajajajaja.. – le tomo un par de segundos mas reponerse antes de contestar la pregunta – perdon por eso pero….es que….crei que cuando te encontrara serias diferente a como te recordaba…. – dijo mirando hacia abajo, como si de pronto las sabanas fueran lo mas interesante.

– lo lameto, se que fue una pregunta un poco tonta, pero te sorprenderías de las cosas que he visto por aquí… Zelda –

– ¿Qué pasa? –

– Nada…..solo que…. – las palabras quedaron a mitad de camino entre su mente y garganta al ver a los ojos de la princesa, quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, hasta un extraño sonido llamo su atención

– grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr – ( XD yo y mis malas onomatopeyas ¿verdad?)

Era el estomago de Zelda reclamando la poca atención que había tenido desde su llegada, ninguno pudo evitar reir un poco……al menos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que inconcientemente se habian acercado…..y bastante.

– lo siento - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo luego de separarse casi de un salto.

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco después de eso, nuevamente bajando la mirada a las sabanas, quedaron asi durante unos incomodos minutos, ninguno sabiendo que decir, sin embargo un sonido los trajo a la realidad, el sonido del estomago de Zelda quejándose nuevamente.

– O/O….c…¿Cuánto tiempo estube desmayada? –

– algunas horas, es normal que tengas hambre, en un momento te traere algo –

– gracias –

Link se alejo hasta una cómoda algunos metros de la cama, dejandole tiempo a la princesa para pensar en la situación.….había encontrado a Link, casi literalmente le había caido del cielo, ahora lo unico que necesitaba era llevarlo a donde estaban las demas para darle la sorpresa de que Navi estaba con ella, y después de eso volverian a Hyrule y las cosas serian como antes.

La princesa suspiro de alivio….y se dio cuenta de algo mas….

– esteee….¿Link? –

– ¿Qué pasa Zel? –

– tu….quiero decir…..ejem…..¿tu me trajiste aquí verdad? –

– si, a esta hora no hay casi nadie en la aldea, generalmente el pueblo Ikana esta solo a esta hora, es algo nuevo y casi solo hay comerciantes…..¿porque preguntas? –

Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era lo que temia.

– entonces….tu me… - dijo señalando una parte de su cuerpo – me vendaste ¿verdad? – ahora era el turno de Link para sonrojarse.

– bueno…ejem…veras…es que…..uno de los Garos te hirio en el costado…y bueno….la manera en que usas la ropa como Sheik cortaba mucho el espacio para poder curarte y tuve que…. Creo que mejor me callo –

Nuevamente ambos estaban mirando a algun lado.

– " genial Zelda, años sin verlo y lo primero que haces es enseñar mas de la cuenta…..si vuelvo a ver otro Garo juro que pagara por lo que esos me hicieron" –

Por alguna razón, a lo largo de toda Termina la raza misteriosa de los Garos sintio escalofríos.

– aquí tienes – dijo dejando una bandeja de comida sobre las piernas de la chica, aun evitando su mirada.

– g…gracias – la chica comenzo a comer en silencio, mientras el Hyliano se servia algo para si, algo que no paso desapercibido para la chica, es que el joven no dejaba de mirar por la ventana cada cierto tiempo, como esperando algo…..

* * *

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo se encontraba en medio de una importante discusión... 

– la mia es mejor –

– claro que no, Epona disfruta mas la alfalfa especial que YO le preparo –

– eso es mentira, Epona es una yegua tan buena solo por la manera en que la crie –

– pero ¿gracias a quien a crecido grande y fuerte? A mi –

La discusión había sido asi desde hacia ya….bueno, de hecho las espectadoras ya habian perdido la cuenta, pero el hecho es que ya tenian un buen rato asi.

– ¿no creen que debamos detenerlas? – pregunto Saria mirando como las dos pelirrojas casi identicas seguian con su argumento.

– no creo….le tengo mucha estima a mi salud – respondio Tael desde un lugar seguro….la cabeza de Saria.

– cosa cobarde –

– ¿acaso fui yo quien se escondio detrás de una silla cuando empezo la discusión? -

– solo me tomaron por sorpresa ¬¬ -

– claro, y un dodongo es la mejor mascota paro un niño –

– ya callate cosa –

– antes de llamarme asi deberias verte en un espejo, Salmon –

– NO SOY SALMON, SOY ATUN…………no, quiero decir, soy una Zora, si, la princesa de los Zoras –

– jajajajaja un pescado con crisis de identidad –

– ………………………… -

Saria sudo la gota gorda viendo como Ruto perseguía a Tael gritando cosas como "maldita luciérnaga" o "te atrapo y te arranco las alas", mientras que Malon y Romani seguian discutiendo, al parecer esta vez por quien era la mejor recolectora de huevos de cuccos.

– por las diosas¿acaso soy la unica persona madura en este lugar? – un relincho y un pequeño empujon en su brazo la hicieron voltear, viendo a Epona con la cabeza dentro por medio de la ventana – bueno, tu y yo somos las unicas cuerdas aquí – Epona relincho nuevamente, al parecer aprobando el comentario de la Saga.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco…..enfasis en el poco….Tael se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien, al mirar por la ventana encontro la luz característica de Navi afuera del lugar.

– Hey¿pasa algo malo? –

– ¿eh?...a hola ….no, nada malo –

– ¿entonces porque no estas adentro? –

– ¿aparte del hecho de que Ruto parece tener ansias de asesinar hadas? –

– jejejeje –

– en realidad….debo admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa, hace mucho que no veo a Link –

– es verdad…..creo que ese tipo ya se tardo mucho…….en unas horas oscurecerá….¿crees que lo halla encontrado? – Navi lucho por suprimir una risa.

– si hay alguien que no se rendira hasta encontrarlo, esa….ese es Sheik –

– …..ahora lo entiendo –

– ¿Qué? –

– entiendo…la apariencia femenina, la voz algo suave……Sheik es… -

– O.O –

– SHEIK ES…….. medio raro ¿verdad? Porque creo que al tipo le gusta Link – dijo bajando el tono hasta un susurro en la ultima parte, y haciendo que Navi se fuera de bruces al suelo. (una considerable caida considerando su tamaño).

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de un caballo relinchando y de ruedas golpeando ferozmente el suelo.

– ¿que es eso? –

– parece una carreta –

– vaya - ambos voltearon a ver a la nueva voz, encontrándose con las demas del grupo, que al parecer habian salido a razon del sonido – ya era hora que llegara mi hermana, hace una hora que debio haber llegado –

– estee….¿no creen que deberia bajar la velocidad?...ya esta muy cerca –

– concuerdo con Saria –

– parece que no tiene control –dijo en tono preocupado Romaní.

Preocupación que aumento mas al ver como los caballos se soltaban de dicha carreta, y esta daba un brincoteo que la hizo cambiar de direccion hacia un arbol…

– HERMANA –

El grito de la preocupada pelirroja parecio funcionar como un gatillo, ya que en ese intante Saria alzo las manos en direccion de la carreta, ocacionando que las plantas alrededor de la carreta se doblegaran a la voluntad de la Saga y crecieran como enredaderas alrededor de las ruedas.

– AHHHHHHH –

Desafortunadamente, aunque la carreta se detuvo, su pasajera no, la joven Cremia salio volando por la inercia, pero un inusual acontecimiento detuvo su caida…

– ¿eh? – la joven esta en shock al ver que un colchón de agua se habia formado bajo ella quitándole la mayoria del impacto a su caida – pero…..¿como? – dirigio su mirada al grupo, y vio a Ruto, quien segundos antes habia usado el agua de un bebedero de los equinos habitantes del lugar para salvarla. - ¿Quiénes son ellas? –

* * *

La joven sucesora al trono de Hyrule no pudo resistir mas, hacia ya un buen tiempo que habian terminado de comer, pero el incomodo silencio aun no desaparecia. Asi que con un tono decidido opto por comenzar la conversación ella misma 

– Link…… - pero para mala suerte de la princesa, alguien la interrumpio.

– LINK – el aludido se levanto de inmediato y abrio la ventana, por la que entro una pequeña luz – se tardo mas de la cuenta….pero ya va para alla –

– bien, hay que averiguar cual es el problema con esos Garos –

– ¿Qué pasa? – la princesa se levanto de su lugar, nunca le habia gustado quedar fuera de una conversación. La recien llegada hada la miro por unos instantes, antes de volver su atención hacia Link.

– por fin despertó, por un momento crei que era tan floja como tu –

– ¬¬ silencio Tatl –

– ¿Qué pasa con los Garos? –

– han estado atacando al azar últimamente –

– si, y ellos generalmente no se meten con nadie a menos que sean de su misma raza – continuo Link colocándose de nuevo su capa – la ultima vez que paso eso no habia mucha gente que pudiera salir lastimada, pero ahora…. –

– vamos Link, no hay tiempo, si Sakon se mete en su guarida tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para conseguir información –

– de acuerdo…Zelda, volveremos en unas horas, - dijo Link dandole la espalda.

– ni lo pienses por un segundo – antes de que pudiera responder, hubo una luz detrás de el – yo ire contigo –

Hyliano y hada giraron, para encontrarse con un Sheik totalmente vestido y listo para partir.

– OO …. Que buen hechizo – fue lo unico que pudo articular Tatl.

– sabes…me gustaria que me mostraras como hacerlo alguna vez –

– lo considerare solo si es un intercambio, llevo tiempo interesada en el fuego de Din ¿sabes? –

– jejejeje seria un placer -

– ejem …..disculpen, tortolos -

Ambos giraron ver al hada volando en la puerta de salida.

– ¿vidas en mucho peligro?….¿tiempo a punto de acabarse?...¿suena conocido? – ambos se sonrojaron y corrieron a la salida.

– lo siento -

– perdon -

– ¬¬ -

* * *

El grupo ayudaba a la conmocionada pelirroja a calmarse, mientras esta les contaba su inesperado encuentro. 

– esa sonaba como Nabooru – el grupo fijo su atención en Navi – si ella tuvo la necesidad de huir….creo que esto podria ser muy importante -

– tenemos que encontrar a Link antes de que…. – la Saga del bosque fue interrumpida por las dos hadas presentes. - ¿Qué les pasa? –

– ¿sentiste eso? – Navi asintio – diablos,…..esperaba que fuera solo el olor a atun afectándome –

– ¬¬ que no soy a…. a….-

Las tres pelirrojas miraron con preocupación al restro del grupo, que ahora estaban demaciado tensos.

– creo que….algo…algo viene para aca – dijo Saria con voz temblorosa a la vez que salia por la puerta.

– y no creo que sea algo bueno –

El grupo salio tras las Sagas, que ahora miraban a la entrada del rancho.

– que es lo que les…. – Romani fue interrumpida por un estrepitoso bramido.

– es esa cosa….me siguió hasta aca –

– ¿y que es esa cosa? –

Como respuesta a su pregunta, una extraña criatura entro a su campo de vision, parecia ser una mezcla mal hecha de cerdo con oso hormiguero, de cuerpo pegado al suelo y casi arrastrandose para moverse.

– eso es todo….no se ve tan amenazante - dijo Ruto decepcionada de ver que al parecer sus instintos le habian fallado.

La extraña criatura estaba mas cerca, y parecio levantar su cabeza al detectarlas.

– parece que la cosa nos vio…..¿no es pariente tuyo Ruto? –

– ¬¬ vuelve a hablar y te…. –

La criatura volvio a emitir el aterrador bramido, abriendo en su aparentemente vacia cabeza, seis diferentes pares de ojos.

– de acuerdo….ahora si nos vio pero no es la gran cosa –

Como si estuviera explotando, seis largas extremidades surgieron de golpe, a la vez que la criatura parecia crecer en tamaño, cada una de ellas con puntiagudas garras y cubiertas de lo que parecian ser escamas…..su hocico de oso hormiguero se abrio en cuatro, mostrando un orificio lleno de colmillos y una lengua que se movia de un lado a otro como buscando una presa….

El grupo quedo en total silencio…tal vez por shock…por temor…por asco….pero el hecho es que el sonido no volvio hasta que el cerebro de Tael tuvo la realización del siglo…

– ejem….eso puede ser un problema… -

* * *

Hola, tanto tiempo sin venir por aca ¿verdad, lamento mucho esta extensa tardanza, pero entre algunas cosas y otras, sumadas a problemas con mi Pc, no habia podido actualizar, pero parece que ahora las cosas se han calmado y podre seguir con mis historias. 

Para el siguiente capitulo contestare los review de este, ya que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos (literalmente me quieren llevar de la oreja por tardarme tanto U¬¬), pero aun asi, les agradesco a todos los que han dejado algun comentario, ya que me sirven mucho para pulir detalles jejeje.

Bueno, sin mas que decir me despido, esperando volver a actualizar lo mas rapido posible.

Read you later.


End file.
